


Punishment

by dmcfuckytimes



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bondage, Desperation, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmcfuckytimes/pseuds/dmcfuckytimes
Summary: The time has come. Sparda will punish Vergil.(Sequel of "Making father proud")
Relationships: Sparda/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Punishment

Eventually, punishment comes for Vergil. He knew it was going to happen and, despite himself, he was even anticipating it.

And what could father have in store for him? Oh, the possibilities.

He feels like a little rascal, and he wonders if Dante feels the same thrill when he acts the way he does; umpf, if he does it would be just a fragment of what he’s feeling right now. Still, he never shows his emotions as he keeps going day by day seemingly unaffected, but inside, oh, he’s boiling inside.

“Turn over, my dear Vergil”. Sparda’s voice is like honey; it makes Vergil shiver – or maybe it’s just the cold air hitting his naked body.

He doesn’t reply with words but he’s fast to follow his command; he knows what he wants and likes after all: he quickly gets on all fours on the bed, ass in the air and head low.

Of course he’s surprised when Sparda, with a large hand on his back, pushes him further down.

“Hands behind your back”

Again, his voice is so gentle yet it was born to carry commands. Vergil can sense the dangerous tone of his voice, he knows that this time, if he disobeys, punishment will be much harsher.

He does as he’s said then.

He hears shuffling behind him, but he doesn’t move his head. He hasn’t been given permission to and he doesn’t want to risk being reprimanded if he does so. Besides, even for him it’s not hard to understand where this is going.

Soon in fact his hands are bound, but that isn’t all: unexpectedly, Sparda pushes his legs together and binds his ankles as well, rendering him unable to move.

This time Vergil turns his head, well, he tries his best with how he’s resting on the mattress, but he catches a glimpse of his father and even that is enough to make him shiver, arousal already building inside him.

He’s looking at him as his most prized possession; there’s a tingle of affection in his gaze, something that Sparda doesn’t wear often, that makes Vergil melt.

“Father?”, he asks then, waiting for further instructions.

That seems to snap Sparda out of whatever thoughts he was having, and father looks at Vergil.

“Stay still”, he commands, running a hand on Vergil’s back, “Let father take what is his”.

A shiver runs down his spine when Sparda’s spreads his buttcheeks, diving his head between them.

“A-aaah…”

The wet sensation of father’s tongue on his hole always takes some time to get used to, but soon Vergil finds himself rocking his hips against his tongue.

Apparently, that was wrong of him, as a hand strikes him on his ass, making him jolt and he goes to bite his lower lip to hold in a sound of pain.

“I seemed under the impression that I told you to stay still, didn’t I?”

His tone sounds so disappointed, and Vergil can’t help but to feel ashamed at his words, but there is something more, something burning inside of him, something that makes him feel even more erect.

Another slap takes him by surprise. What did he do wrong this time?

“A good boy would apologize”

“I’m sorry father… _please_ ”

That seems to do the trick, as Sparda lowers himself again, but not before warning him:

“See that you don’t disappoint me again”.

Vergil will try his best not to, but father is too good at playing this game: his tongue is a tease, and Sparda never proceeds further, keeping teasing and teasing every time, until Vergil reaches his breaking point and inevitably begins to rock against him, only to be slapped again and again as it keeps happening.

His lower back is completely sore by this point, but Vergil has never felt this good: there’s something exciting in the way Sparda strikes him, each slap reverberating between those four walls.

He feels close to coming already, but he still has a dire need of that small push, the one that will actually tip him over the edge, but he knows it won’t arrive if father keeps going at him this way.

He could wait, but he did so until now; he’s tired waiting. His patience is running thin, and at every lapping of tongue, it diminishes even more.

_“Father”_

He barely recognizes his voice.

Sparda barely lifts his mouth, and Vergil can feel his hot breath over his pucker, making him shiver.

“Yes, my son?”

_“Please”_

A pause.

A beat.

Then Sparda raises his back, giving Vergil a last slap before saying:

“As you wish”.

His cock is large, much larger than what Vergil can take without proper preparation – which he didn’t get – or lube – which father doesn’t use, not this time.

Vergil feels stretched, broken, used, but Sparda keeps to relentlessly slam his cock inside him; he doesn’t soothe him, he doesn’t kiss the back of his neck when he can’t hold a sob anymore, he doesn’t praise him – and this might be what hurts most.

In all this, however, there is a hint of pleasure, something that Vergil runs after with all his might, trying to focus on it as father keeps going, now even faster, burying himself deeper in his son’s warm and tight hole.

He’s so sensitive and he can’t stop the broken moans that escape his mouth; he hates displaying weakness so openly, but if there’s someone he could stand seeing him like this, it’s father, even when he’s punishing him.

Then, suddenly, Sparda grabs the hair at the back of his head, yanking it up, and Vergil feels himself bend in a way that should definitely break him, but there are perks in being a half-demon.

“My dear Vergil, have you learned your lesson?”

How does father do it? How does he sound so poised even in a situation such as this? Vergil can only aspire to keep his cool like this.

He opens his mouth to reply, but it’s in that exact moment a surprised scream is coaxed out of him as he comes, the orgasm hitting him like nothing else ever did.

It was completely unexpected – Vergil certainly hasn’t anticipated it – but that doesn’t mean that father will stop pushing inside him, even if he’s oversensitive; actually, he seems to have doubled his efforts, pushing Vergil against the mattress as he fucks him relentlessly, and Vergil can’t do anything to stop it.

He’d feel nervous at his helplessness, if not for the pleasure boiling inside him at the notion that Sparda could – and would – do anything to him, that he’s completely at his mercy.

It doesn’t take him much time to be hard again and desperate for release.

Even Sparda notices it, and Vergil moans loudly at the sound of his voice.

“Ready to go again, my sweet? My, aren’t you an eager one”

A thrust and a moan. A thrust and a moan.

Sparda goes faster, and Vergil feels even more desperate.

He wants to hold it in, he wants to wait until father is completely satisfied, but he can’t… he can’t. It’s so hard and he wants to come, he _will_ come if father doesn’t slow down, but he doesn’t want him to: he wants him to keep going, manhandle him, _use_ him as he pleases.

For Vergil, this is a honor, and that’s why he wants it to be good.

He can’t allow himself to come, no matter how much he wants to, not yet.

Of course, such struggle doesn’t go unnoticed by Sparda, who smirks at the view.

Vergil’s eagerness to please him is outright adorable, and as much as he’d want him to let go, he has to remember himself that this is a punishment.

“You can’t come yet” he says. “At least wait for your old man to finish, first”

The sounds that comes out Vergil’s lips is much akin to a disappointed moan, and Sparda decides to take pity on him as he adds:

“Unless you ask me, if you’re that desperate”.

That sounds more like a taunt to Vergil’s ears, and he grits his teeth, furrowing his brow in concentration as he tries to keep his emotions at bay.

He won’t appear weak, he refuses. He’ll wait for him to finish and _then_ he’ll come. It shouldn’t be hard, right?

A slap on his ass is all it takes to make his motivation crumble.

_It’s too much_.

“Father… Please”

He’s rewarded by another slap, but still no indication that he can come.

“I can’t--”

Another slap.

“Please please please please”

A sharp thrust. Vergil wants to scream, but he bites his lips so hard that it draws blood.

It feels like he’s dying, but it’s also so good. Pain and pleasure make up for an incredible mixture, and Vergil is torn between wanting it to last forever or finally getting the release he’s looking for.

Thankfully, Sparda has decided to be merciful. He’s been punished enough.

“You may come, Vergil”

His voice is like music to Vergil’s ear, and it takes only another sharp thrust from him to finally get the so desired release, moaning father’s name with such reverence that it doesn’t take long for Sparda to follow suit, filling Vergil up with his seed.

He still keeps going however, even if Vergil’s too oversensitive, and his pained whimpers echo through the camber… until it stops.

With a last slap, which is more of a loving pat than anything else, Sparda pulls out, admiring his work: cum has already beginning to leak from Vergil’s abused hole, and his ass is of a deep red. He can even see the imprint of his hand in some points.

Vergil’s eyes are closed and only now his breathing has started to slow down; he looks overall relaxed, but Sparda is no easily fooled: he knows Vergil is always alert.

He’s extremely careful as he unbinds Vergil, helping him lying down in a more comfortable position. Usually Vergil would scoff in front of such behavior, but this time he’s too tired to care, and he accepts father’s kindness with nothing more than an acknowledging nod.

He’s more than pleased at the feeling of Sparda’s hand through his hair, petting it gently as he whispers about how good he’s been, so very good. He’s glad he managed to please him.

Soon Sparda shall run a bath for him, so that he can relax and regain some energy, but for now they stay like that, lying in bed, as Sparda draws his son closer, closing both his arms around him.

Punishment was necessary, but that doesn’t mean Sparda loves him less and he intends making a show of it.

On the other hand, there is a quiet platitude in Vergil’s mind.

The experience was more agreeable than what he thought it was going to be, but of course with father he had nothing to fear in the first place.

He supposes he won’t exactly become like Dante, but he certainly wouldn’t mind doing something that will require punishment sometime in the future.


End file.
